


like a genuine gentleman

by distractionpie



Series: verbis circa papilla pungitur [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Joe thinks he's got a pretty good idea of what Webster would be like in bed, and how Joe's going to get him there. Webster has some ideas of his own.





	

Joe has had his eye on Webster for a while, but he's been taking his time. Joe knows people, is good at figuring out how they act, and David Webster, with all his fancy suits and fancier manners, is the sort of guy he can tell likes to take life slowly. He savours his drinks, takes the time to put the right grammar in all of texts, and wears an undershirt under his oxford to 'protect the fabric'.  In short, as fun as it would be for Joe, Webster is not the kind of guy who could be persuaded to bend over for Joe in the back room of a bar with just a wink and a smile.  

Joe is finally starting to understand what some guys mean when they talk about the thrill of the chase.  

He's made a point of finding Webster every time one of the mutual friends has had a party. He keeps Webster's attention to himself by bringing him drinks and resting a hand on his knee as they talk, or convincing him to join in on a darts match and then offering to help his technique, improving his grip and pushing the cuff of his sleeve up a little to stroke the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, standing so close that Joe can hear the hitch of surprise in his breathing. He's been making sure to get under Webster's skin before pulling politely back and enjoying knowing that Webster's eyes were following him all night as he bent over the pool table, as he let Luz goad him into downing a drink, and as he sucked down on an illicit cigarette.  

He'd kept the game up until Webster was the one seeking him out, a sure sign that Joe had the guy interested, then casually invited Webster out to the aquarium.  

In hindsight it was a bad choice of date location, he'd picked it because he knew Webster had an interest in fish, but he hadn't realised Webster would be so interested that Joe would come fourth in his notice - after the marine life, the information signs, and the textbook on the pacific ocean Webster kept saved to his phone.  On the plus side, being ignored made it much easier for Joe to play it cool and control the pace they moved forward at. They'd gone to a wine bar afterwards, and under other circumstances Joe might have been tempted away from his decision to go slow,  could have drank a little too much, gambled and lost. Instead Webster engages him in lengthy consideration of the living conditions of the sea life and the ethics of keeping animals in captivity, and Joe sits back and appreciates Webster's enthusiasm for the topic. Excitable is a good look on him.  

After the date Joe drives him home, gets out of the car and walks him all the way up to his door. It would be so easy to ask to go up, and Joe won't pretend he's not eager to spread Web out and take him apart real slow, show him just how good it could be, just how good Joe could make him feel. Maybe Webster would even say yes. But Joe doesn't want to be a quick and idle fuck, for Webster to forget or regret in the morning. So instead he leans in and kisses Webster, slow and sweet, then pulls back and says, "Call me," leaving Web lingering open-mouthed on the step before driving away.  

Webster had called the next morning, scheduling a date for the next weekend.  

For the second date Joe goes classic with dinner at a steak place that's fancy enough that he had to make a reservation. He's attentive and flirtatious, but never crude, not even when Webster orders ice-cream and gets a few drops of vanilla smeared on his lower lip just-so. Joe's mother would be so proud. He's got an early shift the next day so there's no temptation of getting carried away, he really does have to leave Webster to drive himself home. Safe in this knowledge, he kisses Webster a little harder this time, tangles a hand in his hair and keeps going until they're both breathless. A passer by whistles and Joe flips them off.  

"Next weekend?" Joe asks.  

"I have a conference," Webster says, and before Joe can prove his patience by suggesting waiting until the weekend after, he adds, "But my Thursday morning classes are both cancelled, so I could do Wednesday night."  

Eager. Joe is acing this. "Wednesday is good."  

Wednesday is excellent. Joe had never had a lot of patience for dating before, it always seemed like a lot of hard work that just delayed getting to the good stuff, but taking Webster out is fun. He's cutting and adorable by turns, gleefully joining Joe in bitching about how there are too many crime dramas on T.V these days, then shifting in his seat and blushing because Joe slips an innuendo or compliment into their repartee.  

By Joe's estimate Webster is probably the type to consider the third date still too early to go all the way, but he makes sure to keep his smile sweet and not smirk as he invites Webster to come back to his place for a coffee, and Webster grins like he's won something and says yes.  

They don't even manage to get into the living room before Webster is kissing him, hands wrapping around Joe's waist, and Joe grips at Webster's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs before carefully untucking his shirt and undershirt from his slacks so that can slip his hands under the fabric and finally get his hands on Webster's skin. He doesn't want to push his luck, but Webster had been fidgety all through dinner, and had spent most of the journey back shooting heated glances in Joe's direction, and had even agreed to come up. Getting into Webster's pants might take a few more dates, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a good time.  

But then Webster makes this little gasping noise that sends heat thrumming through Joe's veins, and he's already halfway hard in his jeans, and he's come too far to risk scaring Webster off by being obvious about wanting to devour him, so he pulls away, tries to give himself some breathing room even though it's hard to think when Webster is looking up at Joe though dark lashes, lips parted and-  

"I'll put the coffee on," Joe says, turning away to steady himself. It's the work of a minute to go into the kitchen and start the coffee machine, but his heart hasn't stopped racing and his phone needs charging too, so before he heads to the living room he goes to his bedroom. The cable for his charger has slipped down behind his bedside cabinet and he has to kneel and spend a minute with his arm jammed in the narrow gap, before he finally fishes it out and can plug his phone in.   

He stands and turns and- 

"Holy shit!" 

Webster is standing scant inches away, having apparently slipped in silently behind him while Joe was focused on his phone. "Damn, did you need to be so stealthy? You almost gave me a heart attack Web." 

"You were taking a while with that coffee," Webster explains, eyebrow cocked. He glances from Joe to the bed and back again, smirking, "Get lost?" 

"My phone was nearly flat," Joe explains, "I was just about to join you in the lounge." 

"Or we could stay right here," Webster says, stepping into Joe's space. 

He steps back on instinct, only to find himself trapped between Webster and the wall. The bed lurks tauntingly in the corner of his vision and Joe swallows deeply as he says, "The coffee'll burn." He steps to one side, trying to put some distance between himself and the temptation Webster is proving to be 

Webster grabs Joe by the hips, moving closer and holding him. His lips are almost brushing Joe's as he says, "Isn't it a little late for coffee?"  

Joe raises his eyebrows. "You came up because you wanted coffee," he points out. He really needs to get them both out of here and safely into the kitchen, because having Webster so close to him and in sight of his bed is wreaking hell on his self control.  

"I came here because I want you," Webster says, and sounds almost exasperated as he rocks his hips against Joe's, so that Joe can feel exactly how much Webster wants him.  

It's... impressive. 

This is an unexpected turn of events, and Joe's commitment to playing the long game doesn't extend to turning down an invitation as blatant as that.  

Joe grabs Webster by the collar and closes the scant gap between their mouths, and Webster sighs against his lips. Joe slides his hands down to unfasten Webster's shirt, although all it reveals is the warm fabric of Webster's undershirt.  

Joe pushes Web's dress shirt off his shoulders, and then removes his own, while Web steps back and pulls his undershirt over his head in one smooth movement. Joe has caught teasing glimpses of his dark chest hair before on the rare occasions when Web unfastened a few buttons along with his collar at the bar, so he's expecting that; but he's not at all expecting the flash of silver as the light catches on the bars through Web's nipples.  

"Holy fuck..."  

Webster blinks at him, the heat in his expression momentarily replaced by puzzlement, before he clearly picks up on the direction of Joe's gaze, reaching up to rub one thumb over his nipple and the piercing there. "Oh, these," he smirks a little. "You like them?"  

Joe is kind of proud of the fact he doesn't choke on his own tongue as he says, "Since when did you...?"  

Webster shrugs. "College. It started as a bet with my roommate that got out of hand, I was going to take the bars out and let them close once I'd won. They were really inconvenient and I got too warm wearing undershirts, but if I didn't they snagged or showed through my shirt. But once they were healed enough to touch I realised I enjoyed how good they felt, and it made up for the inconvenience."  

Joe doesn't know what to make of the revelation that Web doesn't wear undershirts because he thinks he's an old man, he wears them to protect his shirts from the piercings, because apparently as well as being the sort of person to iron his ties and have a special shelf for library books so he doesn't lose them in his massive collection, Webster is the sort of person who gets his nipples pierced to win a bet. He's starting to think he's misjudged Webster, and honestly, the prospect excites him.   

"Can I touch...?" Joe's never actually had the chance to get up close and personal with anyone with nipple piercings and he doesn't want to hurt Web by accident.  

Webster nods. "Gently though, they... well, like I said, sensitive."  

Joe's first touch is barely more than a graze of his fingertip, but Webster gasps, hips jerking as he grabs onto to Joe's shoulders.  

Feeling bold, Joe ducks down, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. The feel and taste of metal on his tongue is a shade weird, but the way Web shivers and moans, grip turning vice-like, makes him suck the barbell between his lips, wondering if he could manage 'gentle' with his teeth. He brings his other hand up to stroke at the other nipple, tugging lightly at the barbell as Webster chest rose and fell in shuddering breaths. 

He gets a few minutes of teasing in, listening to Web go from moans to desperate little mewls before Webster finally uses his hold on Joe's shoulders to tug him up and away, removing his mouth but not dislodging his hand. "That's enough," he pants. 

"Exactly how sensitive are they?" Joe asks, leaning back towards Webster. God but he needs to be touching him more right now. He sweeps a hand over Webster's pecs.  "What would you do if I kept doing it? Just played with your pretty jewellery for as long as I liked, see just how good they can make you feel."  

"I... sensitive, I haven't exactly conducted scientific testing," Web says breathlessly, gazing at Joe through half-lidded eyes, but then he shakes his head and straightens up, using his grip on Joe's shoulders to steer him across the room. "But we're not doing that right now. Get on the bed."  

The commanding tone sends a shiver through Joe, and he obeys, willing to embrace where Web is going with this. He files that 'right now' away for later, though. He can't believe anybody could have seen that sort of reaction from Web and not already held him down and toyed with him until he was begging, but it's a responsibility Joe is more than happy to take on.  

Webster follows, removing his pants as he goes and leaving them on the floor where they fall. He's just in his boxers as he crawls on top of Joe, and assists him in tugging off his own boxers and jeans, until there's only a thin layer of silk separating them. 

In a smooth move, Webster shimmies out of his boxers while still kissing Joe, drawing away from him only once they're gone. He sits up on knees, shifting so that his ass is rubbing tantalisingly against Joe's cock. 

"Wanna fuck you, Web," Joe confesses, thrusting up against him. "It'll be good," he promises, and just like that Web is reaching back and thrusting into himself with dry fingers, way too carelessly.  

"Jesus, Web!" he says, reaching out to grasp his arm and stop him before he hurts himself. "Careful. We've got time." Joe isn't sure what the hell Webster's playing at, rushing like that. "There's lube in the nightstand, just let me get-"  

"I'm ready," Web insists, using his free hand to grab Joe's reaching one. "I planned for this, I was hoping you'd say yes." He pulls Joe's fingers to join his own behind him, pressing up against his hole, not tight and dry like Joe assumed, but slick and stretched, opening easily when Joe presses in a little with his fingertips.  

Web smirks. "Well?"  

All Joe can manage is a strangled sort of noise, all coherent thought stolen from him by the idea that Web had spent the time before their date sitting at home and thinking of Joe as he worked himself open on those long, elegant fingers. "Fuck. Okay, yes," Web clearly knows what he's doing if he'd planned on this, and sat through their dinner open and ready, and god, suddenly now all of the shifting in his seat made sense.  

Webster nods, and wraps his fingers around Joe's cock. Jesus, to think that half an hour ago Joe had thought he'd be getting lucky if the night had ended with a handjob, now here Webster is angling Joe's prick until the head rests against his entrance and it's taking every ounce of Joe's self control to keep from slamming into him.  

And then Web is sinking down onto him, so hot and tight around Joe's cock that Joe has to shut his eyes and bite his lip to distract himself from the sensation, to keep from coming right then.  

 _Fuck_.   

"Joe," Webster gasps. "Look at me."  

He opens his eyes slowly, and almost has to look away. Webster's thighs are spread wide, the muscle taut, and he's using one hand to brace himself while the other one strokes at his chest. His mouth is open wide, tongue darting out to moisten pretty pink lips that match the flush on his cheeks. And then there were those blue eyes, pinning Joe with a lustful stare, pupils blown so wide and dark in sharp contrast to the blue surround them. 

The plea falls from Joe's lips without him realising it. "Please. Webster..." He doesn't even know what he's begging for, just that he needs some sort of respite from the sensations overwhelming him.  

Webster rocks his hips, small shifts at first, driving Joe crazy, but then he's pushing up with toned thighs, sliding up Joe's cock before driving back down. 

Joe tries to match Webster's rhythm but there's no confusion about who is setting the pace here, nor is their any showmanship to Web's actions. He's wanton as he tosses his head back and moans, and he rides Joe's cock like it was made for him, Webster's own prick leaving smears of precome on Joe's stomach as it bounces against him with every roll of Web's hips.  

There's something obscene about how easily Webster uses Joe for his own pleasure, something beautiful about this hedonism finally freed.  

He realises he probably ought to offer Webster a hand, but before he can gather his wits to act upon it Webster is clenching tight around him. His gaze meets Joe's as he spills onto Joe's stomach, his tongue swiping a drop of sweat from his lips, and it's enough to tip Joe over the edge, his hips snapping upwards as he thrust hard into Web a final time.  

For a moment they hang in that instant, and then Webster lifts himself off of Joe, nose wrinkling with charming disgruntlement before he rolls to lay beside Joe, sinking into the pillows with a contented sigh. 

Joe had kind of been expecting to seduce and debauch Webster, but as he catches his breath he acknowledges the fact that he's the one who has been pretty thoroughly ravished. He's really very okay with that.  

He leans over and pulls a pack of smokes out of his nightstand, lighting one and offering it to Webster, before lighting his own and taking a satisfied pull. 

"Y'know, I was starting to think you'd taken some sort of vow of chastity," Webster remarks. 

Joe chokes. "What?" 

Webster rolls onto his side to face Joe and props himself up on the arm not holding the cigarette. "I mean it was one thing after that first date, when I thought you were going to come up with me, and then you just left me on the steps, but then at the bar and tonight you just kept getting me going and pulling away. You watched me like you wanted me, but then you kissed me like something out of a Disney movie." 

"Really? You thought you could get me in bed on the first date?" Joe teases, pressing a hand to his chest, mock scandalised. He'd be disappointed by the missed opportunity, except for the fact that if had gone up to Webster's apartment that night then there was a chance they wouldn't be laying here now. Maybe soft kisses weren't what Webster had been looking for from Joe, but he's smiling like they were the good sort of surprise. 

Webster laughs. "Bed, desk, couch - I wasn't going to be picky," his smile turns a little sly, "Would have gotten on my knees for you in the hallway, pushed you against the door and-" he takes a drag of his cigarette, lips forming a perfect 'o' as he withdraws it and blows out the smoke. "I knew you'd have a nice cock." He sounds very smug about this fact. 

There is zero chance of Joe getting hard again so soon after the ride of his goddamn life, but that doesn't mean the visual and Webster's sudden burst of coarseness doesn't make his dick twitch a little. "It's a good thing you don't have to work in the morning," Joe says, "Because if you think I'm gonna let you go to sleep after talking like that, you've got another thing coming." 

Webster grins like the fox whose gotten into the henhouse. "Glad we understand each other." 


End file.
